On Edge
by coolyourbutt
Summary: Prussia wants to do something nice for his lover...so what is he doing with a razor? A weird and, I hope, funny little oneshot. PruCan or, as I like to call it, Prunada xD . T for Prussia's filthy mouth. And despite what is implied, NO self-harm.


**Here's a funny, weird little story that just sort of came to me, and I couldn't **_**not**_** put into words! **

**Enjoy all these lovely characters (which I unfortunately don't own) and any/all predicaments they get into!**

* * *

><p><em>This is stupid, this is stupid, this is stupid, this is STUPID!<em>

Prussia entered the bathroom.

_This is stupid, why am I even here, this is still stupid…_

He closed the door behind him with a click.

_Why should someone as awesome as me have to do something so stupid?_

Prussia hesitated for another minute, still thinking about what a ridiculous, stupid thing he was about to do. Then, with a slight sigh, he pulled off his jeans so he was just in his boxers, finally fully resigned to continue what he'd started. He sat down on the edge of the bathtub, pushing the shower curtains out of the way, and ran the water for a minute or so, swishing his feet in the two or three inches of lukewarm liquid.

_God, Birdie better appreciate this!_

He shut off the faucet and, using his hands, thoroughly wet both of his legs, all the way up to his thighs. Then he paused, thinking about what he was going to do next, before reaching behind him and pulling something out of the pocket of his discarded jeans; a disposable razor.

_Jesus Christ, this is a goddamned stupid thing I'm doing. What if Birdie isn't even into this kind of stuff…?_

He felt, for a moment, doubtful of his plan before shaking his head to clear it of such worries.

_He'll still love me, even if he thinks I'm an idiot…yeah…Yeah! And he could never dislike such an awesome guy anyways!_

All fears assuaged, Prussia spent a good thirty seconds trying to figure out how the plastic cover came off the razor. Swearing mildly under his breath, he finally managed to slip off the protective case.

_All right, and now I've just gotta…_

He gulped. This was the scary part. He'd never used a razor to shave before. He'd had an electric one for years to use on his face, and in his younger days he'd had a personal barber to trim his stubble. He was a nation, for Christ's sake, he didn't have time to worry about such trivial matters! But now…

Luckily for Prussia, Canada _did_ shave his face with a regular razor, and therefore had some shaving cream in his cabinet. He carefully read the instructions, not wanting to mess up somehow. Then he gave the canister a good shaking and squirted some of the strange, expanding foam into his hand. He looked from the pitiful amount of foam in his hand to his left leg and decided to use a little bit more.

Blushing even though no one was around to watch him, he covered his entire left leg with a thin layer of the smooth white foam. It went on easily; his leg hair wasn't all that thick or long to begin with. He held the razor in his right hand and took a deep breath. He could still stop now, if he wanted to…

_Oh, quit being such a wimp! Guys shave their legs all the time…there's nothing weird about it at all…and it'll grow back if Mattie doesn't think it adds to my already incredible sexiness…_

He placed the edge of the sharp razor against his leg, just to the right and above his ankle. Then he slowly pulled it across his skin, up the length of his shin, surprised at how little resistance he felt. He stared at the clean, hairless stripe it left behind, then ran a couple fingers along it. It was so soft and smooth!

_Christ, is that really what my skin feels like without the hair! I knew it; even my legs are awesome! I am truly the most awesome guy that has ever lived!_

With growing confidence and a grin on his face, he finished his left leg and then moved on to his right, which took about half the time. Then he poured water over them again to wash away the traces of shaving cream left behind. He ran his hands up and down his legs.

He laughed aloud as his fingers trailed across skin that felt almost frictionless. "Why doesn't _everybody_ shave their legs!"

Then he saw the blood.

On his right leg, near his knee was a surprisingly small cut for the amount of blood streaming down his shin. "Shit!" he yelled. Strange; he hadn't noticed the cut when it happened, hadn't felt it at all. He glanced down at the razor, which he'd left next to him on the bathtub ledge. It glinted innocently in the bright artificial lighting of the bathroom. "You think this is funny, you damn bastard! No one cuts the awesome Prussia and gets away wi-"

"Gil?" Canada's voice came uncertainly from the hallway. "Are you…o-okay?"

"Ah, Birdie! Yeah, no, uh…I'm fine! Why do you ask?" It would be totally embarrassing to be seen like this, he couldn't let Canada think anything was wrong.

"Uh…you're yelling…and you're alone in the bathroom, so…" The doorknob started turning; he was coming in.

_Shit! I forgot to lock the door!_

"No need to come in, I just…" his voice trailed off, because it was already too late. Canada had seen him, and had seen the blood. His eyes widened behind his glasses with shock.

"Gil! You're bleeding!" It looked a lot worse than it really was, but Canada didn't know that. The water Prussia had poured over his legs a minute ago had prevented the blood from clotting yet and it continued to trickle down his leg.

Canada knelt down next to Prussia, concern etched on his face. "Let me see, h-how did you…" His cheeks suddenly flared red as he saw the razor and shaving cream. "Oh. You got cut, uh, shaving your legs?" Prussia nodded uncertainly.

Canada didn't say anything more, but went about drying and cleaning Prussia's leg and gently applying a bandage. Prussia felt uncomfortable in the silence.

_Does he think it's weird? Why doesn't he just say something, dammit!_

Finally Canada spoke again. "I can't believe you got hurt trying to do something so…" he seemed to be trying to find the right word.

Prussia visibly winced, an unfamiliar feeling of uncertainty gripping his heart, as he waited for the end of that sentence.

_What's he gonna say? Unnecessary? Stupid? Ridiculous?_

"…sweet," he eventually murmured, running a hand up Prussia's now smooth leg. As he did so, Prussia observed his pink-tinged cheeks deepen to a lovely shade of scarlet. Immediately he was filled once again with the usual, slightly arrogant, confidence he was known quite well for. A chuckle started deep in the back of his throat, eventually bursting from his lips as his trademark laugh.

"Kesesese…you just think I'm a sexy beast, huh, Mattie? Can't keep your hands off me?"

Canada muttered something unintelligible, looking embarrassed.

"What was that? Didn't quite catch that, Birdie," Prussia grinned.

"I told you to get over yourself!" Canada replied with a haughtiness Prussia knew he didn't really feel, since he refused to make eye contact with the fairer nation. "And…and put your pants back on! I'm making pancakes for dinner." He marched out of the bathroom without looking back to see if Prussia was following his orders.

"Ah, Mattie, I love it when you start being so _forceful_," Prussia practically purred as he pulled his jeans back on and followed his lover into the kitchen. He slipped his arms around Canada's slim waist as he walked up behind him. "I guess I'll find out how you really feel tonight, hmm?" he whispered suggestively, his lips just brushing Canada's ear. Canada blushed even harder than before, and Prussia's smile widened still further.

_He's so damn cute when he blushes. Heh, I knew this was an awesome idea all along!_

* * *

><p><strong>The inspiration for this came from this one time when I heard a guy from my school talking about shaving his legs (for the swim team) and cutting himself accidentally. I just thought it was a really interesting idea…and then it morphed into this! xD In particular, I'd like to thank theticktalks for help on the plot of this one, in addition to my usual thanks to her and to Lycoris1305 for being awe-mazing all the time.<strong>

**An actual note! In my previous story, "4:39 AM" Canada stated several times he didn't like to be called Mattie, however, that was only because of the context. He just didn't want his brother using the pet name his lover calls him by. ; )**


End file.
